Dreams of Hyuuga Hinata
by RoxasAWanderer
Summary: Ms. Hyuuga will unfold events that she thought would never happen in her life! NarutoxHinata Lemons AND Yuri [no yaoi :]
1. Hero's Comeback

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Unlike most people, I don't wish to own it. I have reasons ;)

I will make this clear in every chapter I make. Nearly every chapter created will have a little bit of "adult activities". I plan to make this story run for more than twenty chapters. Well, besides that, I hope you enjoy the first chapter and I'll be uploading the second and third in a bit.

It was Naruto's first day back from training with the Perverted Sage, Jiraiya. Naruto was pleased with his improvement he really wanted to see his old friends, however. A girl in pink, the first to hear of his arrival back, pushed her way through the crowds and arrived at the gates of Konoha.

"Good afternoon," Sakura implied with a deep bow. "Naruto, it is nice to see you again." She stumbled with her words, noticing that he evolved from the ever so clumsy ninja, to an elite ninja capable of Jounin abilities.

"What's up?" Naruto laughed. "I see you haven't changed one bit." He took a quick glance at her body features and chuckled. "Still a bit _flat_ dontcha think?"

"Why I oughta –," she paused as a platinum-haired man strayed from the mist behind Naruto and passed through the gates of Konoha.

"You've only been here for a few minutes, Naruto, and you have already stirred up trouble?" questioned the voice.

"Pervy-sage, you should appreciate what sanity I had left for just the two of us," Naruto joked. Naruto took a step forward and took Sakura's hand up and held it firm. Her hand was moving upwards and downwards in a swift motion.

_"A handshake? Where does this kid think he's going to get in his love life?" Jiraiya thought to himself._

Tired from his trip, Naruto bowed his deepest bow and said his good-byes to Sakura. Wind was flowing past his face as he jumped on the rooftops. Figures seemed to be floating by quickly as his speed increased every second.

_Who should I visit first? I know! Shikamaru! No…he may be too lazy to get up at this time of night. Chouji? No, he must be stuffing his face with cancer and diabetes. Shi--. No not him. He's too creepy. Kiba? Nah, no need to persuade my self on that one. Tsunade! No, she's the higher-up, the Hokage, she must have a lot of work to do at this time of night. I must come to a conclusion._

He sped by a near-by house and he noticed something below. The Hyuuga manor was in view. Naruto quickly stopped on the next rooftop and skidded into a transformer. Butterflies circled his eyes until he gained conscious. Realizing what he was doing, he got up and started to think of what his upcoming decision would be.

_Well, Hinata is a really favorite person of mine. Not only have I had a crush on her since we were genin, but she is also a great person. Maybe I might stumble across Neji though. Well, a great reward has to have an equal risk._

Naruto decided that he was going to see Hinata. While Naruto tried to enter the Hyuuga manor, undetected, Hinata was done with her evening training.

Hinata slowly unzipped her jacket. She stood firm only in her purple bra and her ninja pants. She threw her jacket on her dresser. The room wasn't spectacular. You entered through a sliding door, which you were to kick off your sandals before entering. Once you enter there is a small table and four mats around the square table. Then you enter the kitchen which, the house is made in traditional Japanese architecture, only contains a few pots and pans.

The whole room, from an aerial view, was an inverted "L". When you turned the corner to enter the kitchen, there were two other rooms. One was the bedroom which consisted of her dresser and bed. The other was the bathroom.

She turned the knob to the bathroom. Her pants slowly found their way to the floor. She stretched to the skies; she was tired from her training. A window was closed to her right. She unhooked the latch and let some air in. Matching outfits were perfect that's why she wore a purple bra and a purple-lace panty. Her bra fell to the floor, after she unhooked it. Then she slipped her thumbs between her thighs and slowly lifted her legs above the last holes.

Air was floating through the window and they met her nipples, which were erected from the cold that was drifting afloat. Shivering with an icy-feeling, she turned a knob on the tub and water started to pour out of a pipe. She dipped her foot into the water to test the warmth. Her whole body slid into the water and she soaked her hair. After, what seemed like a quick two minutes, she submerged from the water. Her legs were dripping with water as she slid them over the edge.

She dragged a towel from a nearby rack and wrapped it around her body. White eyes penetrated the mirror in front of her. Two hands slid the towel up and down her body, drying every aspect of her body. She slid one of her hands over her womanhood. Her hand twitched along with the rest of her body. The toilet was a fine place for her to try this out.

_What is this feeling? All the girls have talked about it. I should give it a try…_

She slipped her hand deeper into her, she twitched again and a moan escaped her mouth.

_Hinata? I guess I found her room. What's she moaning for though?_

She increased her speed as her hands moved quicker and looked swift. Her hands were covered in her juices. Her breasts were overwhelmed by the juices as she swept them across the mounds. Naruto, found his way to the window that was open.

_Hinata?! Wow, she looks --… wow…_

Naruto felt a pain from below. He ducked below the window and looked down, there was a bulge between his legs.

_Not here…I won't do it here!_

Naruto knocked on the sliding door, waiting for Hinata's welcoming. Hinata felt like jumping up and closing the window. A weird sensation was filled between her legs. She felt passion, love, and health seep through her legs all at once. A cloth was lying on the ground, she picked it up and wiped her clit. She threw the cloth in the tub. The window closed and she ran to her room and only slipped on her red-lace panty and her red bra.

She ran to the door and slid it open.

_Naruto?!?_

Enjoy. I'm not one of those authors waiting for reviews to continue on.


	2. A Wonderful Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do not claim that I do own it.**

This chapter contains: **a lemon**

I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I am finishing all my FanFics that I never finished from a while ago. All-nighter for the win!

_**Summary of last Chapter:**_

_Ms. Hyuuga explored her lower regions. It was her first time below. Naruto has just come back from his training with the perverted sage. He learned some new tricks. Has he learned to admit his feelings to the girl he likes though? Maybe, we just have to find out in this chapter. Naruto liked her when she was fully clothed, but he saw her when she was nude. Now we come back to him knocking on her door. Hinata, only in the skimpiest of clothing, slowly opens the door and…_

…her face turned red. Even the strawberries in her refrigerator were not as bright as her face. She saw him in his orange and black jumpsuit; a lot of thoughts were flowing through her head. Her mind wanted to know what to say, her lips wanted to say it, there was nothing coming out on either side though. Hinata finally realized that she wasn't fully clothed and she reached for a jacket on a nearby rack and slung it around her shoulders. Purple hair floated above her shoulders and down her back. White eyes perplexed in his blonde hair, she stepped towards him and led him inside the room.

"Hey Hinata," Naruto started. "It's a pleasure to see you." He felt heat move through his body instantly. Heat was surging faster then he imagined, he wanted to see her like this, but he felt guilty that she was sitting there looking like a goddess. He sat down on a mat and slumped on the table and found his words again. "How have you been?"

"C-c-can I ask y-y-you why you c-c-came to me first?" she questioned. Emotions betrayed eyes, she wanted to know why he came here first, but it was obvious why. She preferred a full-body hug rather than a handshake so she waited out the events. "B-b-besides that, I-I-I am doing o-okay."

"uh..um..er..c-c-cau..i-i-its..c-c-caus..uhh.." he stuttered and stumbled upon his words. He wondered if he should confess his true feelings to her. Flashbacks from the past played all at once. Admitting to himself whether or not she liked him or not, he picked up his courage and pride and finally said those three words that people are afraid to say. "uhh...err..i-i-i.." Naruto still stumbled and fell upon old words. He picked his head up from the table and rubbed his hands on his pants, feeling a new found heat arising from his hands due to friction.

"Don't worry, y-y-you can t-t-t-tell me later," she said. Fidgeting fingers was the worst of the situation at the moment, the guy she liked was sitting straight across from her. "I-I-I'm going to m-m-make some soup, want s-s-some?" she questioned.

"Sure," Naruto said with excitement.

_Yes, dinner with the girl I like! Hopefully she is an okay cook. Wait…is that raman? An even better reason to fall in love with a girl! Are her knee's shaking? It's probably too cold in here for her. Winter is cold for these sorts of houses; heaters would probably burn the wood. She looks great in that lingerie. What? Is that drool on the table?! I'll wipe that up with my sleeve. I have to stop looking, or else my sleeve will feel like it was drenched from rain. How long has she been cooking now? _

_Naruto is here! In my very room! I shouldn't panic, ouch, burned my skin on the pot. I'm under-dressed also. I never knew someone like Naruto would stumble on words around me! Maybe he likes me to. Happiness is filling my body now. Poems could be created out of my very thoughts! Naruto loves raman, so I should try my best to create my masterpiece. _

Layers, upon layers of noodles lay upon each other. Green beans, carrots, bacon, and some other meat unknown to Naruto was piled together neatly in the soup. Hinata had two bowls ready for the night. Gliding across the floor, she set the bowl down near Naruto's side, and Naruto couldn't even help but to catch a peek. When she bent down to put the bowl down, he could catch some of her cleavage that was revealed because of the bra she was wearing. His manhood ached, he wanted to wait for it to "lose its touch" and then he would ask to go to the bathroom for his own time.

Hinata sat on her mat and dug into the mounds of noodles. Naruto slowly stood up and asked to be excused. A nod of approval was shown by Hinata. Naruto made his way around the corner, assuming that _that_ was where the bathroom was. He turned the knob and opened the door. Naruto decided to wait it out instead of having his "time".

"False alarm," Naruto joked. "I'm not hungry. I'm kind of sore from training, can you give a good massage?"

"Y-y-yeah I-I-I can," Hinata stuttered. _I can give a massage to Naruto! _

Naruto stretched out his arms and unzipped his jacket. Then he pulled down his pants and threw them both aside. Hinata turned red again, but this time Naruto didn't notice. Naruto lay down and turned on his stomach. Hinata sat on top of Naruto's spinal area and slowly massaged his neck. He let out a soft moan and Hinata started to feel a bit of a turn on. She moved slowly down his back and moved his hands around his back and kneaded his back like dough. She repeated the process two times.

Hinata turned Naruto around and she moved onto the floor. She did the same as she did on his back. His eyes were closed so she activated the Byakugan and looked to his manhood. She blushed a deep red. Her vagina was starting to become wet, she moved with uncomfortable actions and she tried to hide it. Naruto gave out a slow groan. Her lips found his and she didn't know what came over her. She moved her fingers to his boxers and slid them down. Her hands found his manhood and gave it a firm grip. His eyes opened with delight and looked down at Hinata. Sakura once mentioned how to do this to a guy. Hinata remembered the motions she used.

Hinata lowered her head and slowly licked the head of his manhood and it elevated to its full ten inches. He let out a moan. She moved her hand up and down, pumping his shaft. Naruto gripped the table next to him. She ripped off what remained of her lower attire and sat on top of Naruto's manhood.

"This seemed easier when Sakura described it," Hinata said. She sank slowly into it. Tears falling from her eyes. She finally got half-way through and decided to stop there. She started to thrust in and out of him, she leaned into Naruto's face and landed a kiss on him. Their tongue's fought for dominance. Naruto wanted entrance into her mouth. He tasted his own meat inside of her mouth. He broke the kiss and leaned back from the pleasure. Hinata was learning to deal with the pain and change it into pleasure. She released the connection between them and planted another firm hold on his manhood. Hinata pumped it up and down, his shaft was feeling incredible.

"Hinata…I feel—" Naruto didn't get to finish his sentence. He fired a load into Hinata's hand. She took it and wiped it on his boxers.

Naruto and Hinata got dressed, for Hinata, what remained of her attire. They both agreed that they would sleep in her bed, together.

"I like you," they both said in unison. Hinata fidgeted again and Naruto turned his head to hide his embarrassment. Naruto didn't say anything, he made his way to the room and Hinata put on some clothes before she jumped in bed with Naruto. Hinata couldn't have slept a better night.

Yeah. It is 2:20AM over here and this is one of my newest fanfic's. So it may not be the best. I'm doing the third chapter now!


	3. Ladies Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Nor do I claim that I have once held ownership of it.**

This chapter contains: **Yuri [and a hint of lemon ;)**

Pairing (s): Hinata – Sakura – Ino – Tenten – Anko

AnkoxShikamaru

Plot: **Hinata is going to Tenten's birthday party**

_**Chapter 2 Summary: **__Hinata didn't know what overcame her! Maybe it was them finally being the age to actually have a good time. It was the first time for both Naruto and Hinata. Hinata did all the work during a massage. There was a _**lemon**_ in the last chapter._

Hinata was invited to Tenten's birthday party. She was turning eighteen also. Sakura and Ino were going also. Anko is the chaperone of the event and she is to make sure nothing bad happens while they have the party. After the events from last night Hinata was happy with anything that was going to happen to her. Naruto woke up first and left Hinata a letter saying that he will return later. She left him a note saying that she won't be back until the next morning. The invitation for Tenten's party stated to bring: two extra pairs of clothing, a good attitude, and fun. Hinata couldn't help but to giggle at the invitation.

She turned a corner and knocked on a door. Anko's eye appeared in the crack of the door. She opened the door for Hinata and she let her inside. Hinata gave Anko the present that was for Tenten and ran upstairs to find Tenten. When she arrived in the room Sakura and Ino were already playing a game with each other. Anko appeared behind Hinata and arrived with the food in hand. She set the plates out and she served each and everyone one of them. They all sat on the floor, occupied with their food. Ino and Sakura were in a race to see who could eat faster while Hinata paced herself and enjoyed watching both of them smother food.

"Okay, let's keep it clean and simple here girls," Anko started. "If I think anything is too inappropriate then we will stop and go to sleep." Ino and Sakura was still in a race. Tenten tried whispering to Hinata about how strict Anko was, but Anko heard the words that fell out of her mouth.

"I'm not that strict," she felt guilty for a second. "Am I?" Everyone there agreed that the rules were a little out of line. It was only a birthday party after all. No guys were there either.

"Fine, anyone want to play Rock, Paper, Scissors?" Anko questioned. Everyone seemed fine with the game and gave each other nods of approval. "I am adding a twist to it though. Since we are all young ladies, we will take a piece of clothing off each time someone losses. In the event of a tie, we all lose clothing." Everyone agreed still. Even if the idea may have seemed harsh in the beginning, it was fun for the girls once they started the game.

In the first game, Anko lost, she removed her top jacket first. Everyone stared in astonishment about how Anko could wear that without feeling weird. Her breasts were completely bare and the air conditioned room made them chill. She took off the other part since she thought it was constricting. Tenten lost the second game and removed her pants. She threw them in a pile with Anko's clothing and felt accomplished. Anko lost again and took her skirt off. She looked happy with her performance so far.

Hinata lost the next round and took off her jacket, revealing her blue bra. The next round everyone picked paper and they all removed a piece of clothing. Anko was the only one completely naked while Hinata had only her bra and panties left (along with Tenten) while Sakura and Ino had their skirts and bra's. Too even the playing field, Sakura and Ino took their skirts off. Anko slid her hand between her legs and slowly massaged her lower area. They all tied, they agreed it was no use keeping on the remainder of their clothing and took the rest off.

"Sakura, we are flat compared to Anko and Hinata," Ino said.

"Yeah," Sakura agreed. "It isn't fair."

"Well, I'm supposed to be making this party more age-appropriate," Anko started. "So I'm going to have to ask you all to put your clothes back on." All four of them groaned because they took the effort to take them off.

"Since it's my birthday…I want to learn something new," Tenten declared. "Sakura has talked about this 'happiness' you get when you put pressure on your lower regions, what is it?"

"I'm going to be straight with you Tenten," Anko stated. "It's called an 'orgasm'. Girls get it when they are sexually stimulated in their 'lower regions' as you like to call them."

"I've never had one before," Tenten said sadly. "Does it have to be a male that stimulates it?"

"No, but it feels more appropriate when a male does," Anko started. "I'm not really a girl on girl sort of person, but I will demonstrate if you want to." Tenten nodded to show that she wanted to feel pleasure. Anko placed her face at Tenten's entrance.

"You're wet. Are you enjoying this talk?" Anko said. "First I'm going to lick you down. Next I'm going to rub my hands up and down your area. Then I'm going to insert my fingers into you." Tenten nodded.

Anko placed her face back at Tenten's entrance and rapidly flipped her tongue in various directions. Tenten was moaning and Anko's name filled the room. Anko looked up at Tenten's agitated face and she spat Tenten's fluids into her mouth and planted a kiss on her lips then her cheek. Her hands started to arouse Tenten's vagina and right breast. She started to thrust her fingers into Tenten. Tenten moved up and down to the fingers. Anko rapidly played with the nipple and she broke a kiss just to bite it. She reached for her purse and pulled out a male organ.

"That's a dildo!" Sakura said surprised.

"Don't use that language young lady," Anko said. "Your punishment? Let Ino have a little fun with you."

Anko took some handcuffs from her purse and cuffed Sakura to a pole. Both of her hands were stuck to the pole. Anko told Hinata to sit on top of Tenten's face. Tenten flicked her tongue at Hinata's womanhood while Anko shoved the manhood into Tenten's vagina. A bit of blood fell from Tenten's clit. There was a wire attached to the male organ and a button was at the end of it. Anko taped it to the bed so that the button was pressed down while she didn't have to hold it. The male organ vibrated and made quick thrusts in and out of Tenten's body. Anko sat near Tenten's hair and fondled Hinata's breasts. Hinata moved her hand down to Anko's clit which she massaged thoroughly.

Sakura felt like she was being raped. Ino had so many combs in her purse. She shoved a comb with a six inch handle up Sakura. She had two more of those combs and she shoved them in the same spot. She took four candy bars and stuck them up Sakura's anal part. Tears were streaming down her face. As each candy bar came down, Ino opened each one and shoved the candy down Sakura's throat. She took the last candy bar and shoved the candy bar, with the wrapper on, inside her mouth. She bit off the wrapper while eating the candy bar.

Anko got up and looked at Ino, disappointed.

"That's an awful thing to do," Anko said in a monotone voice. "You need a punishment now." Anko took another dildo from her purse and shoved it into Ino's vagina. She took two more handcuffs and handcuffed her facing Sakura. She turned Sakura around and shoved Sakura into her. "This is called a 'Monster', seeing as it is nearly sixteen inches long and three and a half inches wide." Another wire led from the manhood and led to a button. She taped the button to the drawer. The Monster vibrated and moved left to right. Both of them looked like they were about to break into tears.

Anko took a step stool and place it over Tenten's face. She stood on it and placed Hinata's face onto her clit. Hinata started to feel herself up, Tenten and Anko did the same. Ino and Sakura were seeing who could thrust into the monster the longest. Finally after four minutes, they all moaned in unison and they all fell limp. Sakura and Ino were no longer moving. Tenten was rubbing her clit while the dildo moved quickly. Hinata fingered her womanhood because she felt it wasn't complete yet. Anko was taking out the devices from the girls. They all stayed limp on the floor. Anko locked the door.

All the girls were asleep. Anko was the only one awake, moving her fingers around her breasts. She dressed the girls while she was going to sleep in the nude. She heard a knock at the door. Her mind pondered on who could be knocking at this time of night.

"What a drag," the mysterious voice said. "I came too late to deliver this package to Tenten. After all I am the proctor for the Chuunin Exams."

"Shikamaru," Anko said. "Come inside and let me see your 'package'."

Shikamaru had no clue that Anko was naked. Anko started to feel for Shikamaru's hardened manhood under his pants. Shikamaru had a questioned look on his face. He felt below and surely felt a wet clit and he felt bare breasts. He removed his Chuunin vest quickly and took off his shirt. Anko ripped off his pants, along with his boxers. She took his penis and deep-throated it. He was only nine inches long. She started to move his dick up and down.

"Anko, I'm about to –" Shikamaru paused as his semen dripped onto Anko's face. She wiped it off her face and licked her fingers one by one. She placed her clit onto his face and she gave his manhood a lick. It stood straight back up. She heard Shikamaru groaning. Breaking the magnificent licking she was kidding, she sat back on Shikamaru. The shadows were possessed. Moon light struck the bedroom. A shadowy hand was massaging her breasts and clit.

"Anko… again!" Anko quickly jumped off of Shikamaru as he released and she ate every single soldier he sent out.

"You've been a bad girl," Shikamaru laughed. "Now, I'm going to make you pay." He inserted his fingers into her womanhood and increased his speed. When he nearly felt her release he stopped. Anko looked up and gave him a pissed off look. He laughed and started to lick her womanhood. As she was about to release, he stopped again.

"Give me my pleasure," Anko demanded. "Don't make me beg."

"I like the idea of begging," joked Shikamaru. "Here let me just get a hold of my 'stick'." Shikamaru held his manhood in one hand and put it in Anko's hand. She jerked him off while he inserted his fingers in and out of Anko. They both had their release and Shikamaru kissed Anko goodbye after putting his clothes back on. Pajama's were on Anko now, she was ready to go to sleep.

The next morning, Anko awoke to Tenten rubbing her lower regions.

"What are you doing?" Anko asked.

"Everyone went home," Tenten said. "And I saw this white gooey stuff on the wall, I didn't know what it was, so I licked it. It tasted great! So I rubbed some of it down here." Anko's eyes turned bright and she quickly said her good-byes and ran out of the door.

_Did I just get a girl pregnant? I could've cleaned up after Shikamaru. No. It was Shikamaru who got her pregnant not me!_

Hope you enjoyed it ;).

Authors Note: Tenten's birthday maybe over, but what does Neji have in-store for her tomorrow? Hinata had her first girl on girl encounter and can't wait to try out the moves she did yesterday on Naruto! Anko doesn't know where her allegiance lays, she confides in Kakashi, who has different plans for Anko.


	4. Challenge: Bushy Brows?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Nor do I claim that I have ever had any associations with the company.**

This chapter contains: **NO ADULT MATERIAL unless you follow the plot lines. Explained below.**

Pairing (s): None if you follow combat only

After battle – If you choose Lee to win – Sakura x Lee

After battle – If you choose Naruto to win – Naruto x Hinata

After battle – If it is a tie, Sakura will have a day dream – Sasuke x Sakura

Plot: **Naruto goes out for his daily training. What happens when Bushy Brows wants a fight?**

**Before I start! None of the following is taken into real-time anime terms. Meaning that Lee could beat Naruto in your opinion in a different way. This is just a quick write so this story doesn't have to much whore/slut/etc. in it.**

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted. He shoved the spiraling sphere into a nearby tree and the tree shattered once the Rasengan was two feet away from it.

_This is the only move I use. I should start training my other jutsu's so I can be a better fighter instead of using the same thing over again. Constantly summoning clones and using the Rasengan makes for a boring battle._

"Shadow Clone Replication Jutsu[Kage Bushnin No Jutsu!" Naruto shouted. Four clones were summoned and they all kicked a tree (while sounding off the traditional U-ZU-MA-KI [by the way, quick Japanese lesson, they say it like that because there is different Hirigana for U, Zu, Ma, and Ki Naruto Rendan!) which was uprooted from the ground and the real Naruto spun in the air and shoved his heel into its branches and leaf's. Naruto huffed and puffed. He summoned the clones again and repeated the attack. Instead of the heel to branches he summoned new clones to create the Rasengan in both of his hands and he demolished the tree with the Rasengan instead.

_New look, same thing. Oh well, no one will notice. I still have the power of the Kyuubi. Even if I learned to channel it correctly when in Human form, what happens when I go ber—_

"Naruto Uzumaki, I, Rock Lee, challenges you to a fight!" Rock Lee announced.

"I've been looking to kick someone's ass," Naruto said cockily. "I guess it's gonna be you Bushy Brows!"

_This is an interactive part of the story. If you want a Rock Lee lemon, read the next scene. If you want a lemon of Sasuke and Sakura go to the very last divider. __**If you want to follow the real plot line then you should follow the lemon in the middle which is a Hinata and Naruto lemon. The other two are just filler lemon. The ONLY REAL lemon is supposed to be Hinata x Naruto.**_

**Rock Lee x Sakura LEMON**

**[Rock Lee victory!**

Naruto swiftly punches Lee in the face; Lee quickly takes Naruto's cockiness and turns it into his enemy. Naruto thought he actually got Lee, but Lee was faking the whole time and used the _Konoha Leaf Whirlwind_ to trip Naruto and then he did the _Konoha Great Flash_ while Naruto was falling to the ground. This was his variation of the Rendan Naruto created.

"Bushy Brows…you won't survive my new jutsu," Naruto grew one tail. "Odama Rasengan!"

_He's moving in such a quick rate. I've seen the devastation of just the regular Rasengan, but, a new Rasengan? I know! If I can't dodge this attack, then I must do a thousand push-ups…after I recover! Yes I dodged it! Time to open…Extreme Lotus!_

"You think that will work against—" Naruto was cut off. Lee was fast enough to kick Naruto into the air and move faster than the speed of light, then catching him with his arm wrap and then kicking him back down to earth. Naruto was starting to regenerate. Lee quickly saw that he was trying to regenerate and shoved his fist into his stomach, then his jaw. Lee fell unconscious because of how much power he used.

"Lee, are you okay?" said a mysterious voice.

"No, please help me…" Lee said, but then fainted.

"You should be fine now," the voice stated. "I applied a medical jutsu to your arm, which should heal everything else in a few minutes.

"I can't move," Lee cried. "Please help Sakura." Lee was only in his boxers at the moment. Sakura was in a white nurse outfit. "Something is wrong with the jutsu. Ew..why did it stop there?" Lee looked up and it stopped at his manhood.

"The only way to get it out," Sakura said reluctantly. "Is by human ejection."

"Does that mean?" Lee started. "That you will be treating it…" he gulped, "extra special?" Sakura gave him a nod. She ripped open his boxers with a knife. She put on a glove and started pumping his manhood.

"By the way Lee. I was kidding. That scan is a fake. I've always just wanted to do this to you," Sakura laughed. Lee pumped out his fluids and fell asleep.

**End Rock Lee lemon**

**Naruto x Hinata lemon**

**[Naruto victory! **

Naruto swiftly punches Lee in the face; Lee quickly takes Naruto's cockiness and turns it into his enemy. Naruto dodged the _Konoha Leaf Whirlwind _and used his clones to knock him up into the air. U-zu-ma-ki…Naurto Rendan! Right before he hit the ground one of his clones kicked him in the side.

"Bushy Brows…you won't survive my new jutsu," Naruto grew one tail. "Odama Rasengan!"

_He's moving in such a quick rate. I've seen the devastation of just the regular Rasengan, but, a new Rasengan? I know! If I can't dodge this attack, then I must do a thousand push-ups…after I recover! Yes I dodged it! Time to open…Extreme Lotus! Wait he's coming back around!_

_He opened his gates…what a fool. Now since he's taking his time to open it I can hit him with the Rasengan. _

Naruto nearly destroyed half the forest with the Odama Rasengan and sent Lee flying.

"Nice j-j-job Naruto," said Hinata.

"You could've gotten hurt," Naruto started. "I'd feel bad if I hurt you."

"You d-d-d-eserve an a-a-a-award…" Hinata winked. Without delay Naruto led Hinata back to his house. It was fairly empty, seeing as Hiashi commanded that they make Hinata's living quarters bigger to accommodate her boyfriend.

Naruto slumped against the wall near his door. Hinata jumped on top of him and started kissing him. Naruto wanted passage into her mouth. They let each other explore worlds as Hinata's tongue touched Naruto's while Naruto's was dancing around her mouth. Hinata shoved her hands down Naruto's pants, while Naruto shoved his hands down her pants. Hinata fell to the floor first, in pleasure. He rubbed her clit through her jeans that she was wearing. Naruto kissed her cheek and took out his penis. He pulled her jeans down and rubbed his dick against her panty, she moaned, thinking of the pleasure to come pass her later on.

Naruto reached into her jacket and started playing with her nipples. They were rock hard and she was loving everyone second of it. He stopped teasing her and pulled her panty down. He took his meat and made a deep thrust inside of her. She could finally take his entire dick in without crying. Now she could moan with all of it inside of her, she felt complete. Cum was about to come out, he took out his dick and shot it at Hinata's face. He moaned with completeness.

Naruto cleaned her up and dressed her and they walked back home.

**End Hinata Lemon**

**Sasuke x Sakura**

**[It was a tie? Sakura needs the right guy in her life, that's why she day dreams about Sasuke**

_I remember when it was only a few years ago. When me and Sasuke first hit it off. I leaned in for the kiss and I seduced him. _

"Sakura…not here," he groaned. "Someone might see us." They were on the bench near the park. Sakura kissed Sasuke and he didn't know why he got an erection. She unzipped his pants and nearly engulfed his whole cock. She was lying on the bench, in his lap, sucking it dry. Her panty was wet enough to soak through her new pair of ninja pants. Her nipples were hard enough so see if you lifted her pink robe.

"That's enough," he said strictly. "Let's go to the park." They ran to the park and Sasuke took off all of his clothes. She ripped off her jeans and laid him on the ground.

"oh yes!" she screamed. "Your penis is hard, it's breaking my…yes…oohh." She moaned and groaned throughout her sentence.

"Virgins," Sasuke laughed. "I'm…" he went into her. A few minutes later. "I'm cu--" and he exploded inside of her again. "This feels so good." He started to pump faster.

He separated from her and let another load into the grass. Clothes were scattered everywhere, he bent down and picked up his clothing. Slipping his clothes over himself, he said his good-byes and left.

Authors Note: The last chapter [had a review about it was supposed to be the main Yuri for the next few chapters, that's why it's so dirty .

Yes, I do plan for the next chapter to be filled with **no lemons, yuri, or yaoi. **


	5. Chuunin Exam Stadium

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Nor do I lay claims of ever owning it.**

This chapter contains: **No adult material**

Pairing (s): **Naruto x Hinata**

Plot: **Naruto and Hinata just go out for a walk, keeping their minds off of the "usual." **

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**

_**Last chapter**__Hinata congratulated Naruto when he won against Rock Lee. The reward was great for him and her. _

_I still have to meet the other people. I need to go see Shikamaru. I think he's over at the Chuunin Exam stadium. Maybe Chouji is hanging out in the stands. I remember what happened last time when we had the Chuunin Exams. Paranoia should keep me there long enough. Plus, Hinata is tagging along. Happiness is a bonus to dating such an amazing girl. She never lets go of my hand though, not that it is a bad thing, I should hug her. Wait a minute! My mind is going blank._ _She see's me looking at her! Look the other way. _

_What is Naruto thinking? I caught him looking at me! The guy I like is looking at me! This is wonderful. No girl could be any happier. Except for Shikamaru. He's always lazy enough to enjoy everything. Plus, the racket you could hear from his room when Temari comes over. Sheesh. Is Naruto turning red? I thought I was the only one to do that! Maybe he isn't that confident when hanging around me. _

Hinata ran behind Naruto and draped her arms over his shoulders and cupped her hands. It was like; a hug from behind, except it wasn't as restraining. Everyone was confused when they looked at both of them. Naruto shrugged it off and just called it jealousy. They arrived at the Chuunin Exam stadium and in front of them was the stairway up. Naruto took each step slowly. When they got to the top he took a seat next to a familiar face.

"Chouji," Naruto said. "It's Naruto! How've you been?"

"I've never been better," Chouji joked. "Shikamaru is doing a good job with directing all the Genin." Chouji opened a new bag of chips and started to devour them. "The Genin aren't as talented as we were. You have to admit it. Gaara controlled sand. Shikamaru with his shadows. You with your mystical chakra. Sasuke and his distant clan and the Sharingan!"

"Yeah," Naruto agreed. "Scoot over, Hinata has to sit down also." Chouji scooted over just a tiny bit, and Hinata took her seat next to Naruto.

"So is it true that you two really moved in together?" Chouji whispered.

"Yeah," Naruto declared. "She's the best person that has ever come across my eyes, beauty-wise. Strength-wise…well I'd have to say Jiraiya." Chouji saw Hinata fidgeting, he wondered if she heard.

"So how was your training Naruto?" Chouji shouted after looking at Hinata's reaction to his last words.

"Jeez," Naruto complained. "You don't have to yell in my ear Chouji, I'm sitting right next to you!"

"I'm sorry Naruto," Chouji apologized. "You want the 'four-one-one' on the village?" Naruto nodded and Chouji ripped another bag of chips open. This time he offered some to Naruto and Hinata. Hinata and Naruto grabbed a chip and Chouji proceeded to gobble the rest down. "Sakura and Ino have 'turned the other way' if you know what I mean. Shikamaru and Temari are engaged. Tenten and Neji are dating. Tsunade is in denial. That's a story for later though."

"How did that happen?" Naruto implied.

"The old lady went out on a mission higher then S, she only took Kakashi with her," Chouji started. "Kakashi came back with her in his arms, completely stripped, no clothes. Kakashi said he came back to the camp and saw her like that. They must have been some pretty powerful ninja's in order for that to happen."

"Old lady," Naruto said depressed. "I'll check up on her later." There was a slight pause while Naruto looked out into the stadium field. "BAKA! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE CALLED THE MATCH! He could've gotten up…" Everyone looked in disbelief as Naruto yelled out to the Genin who was clearly incapacitated by the last move. The Genin was punched in the stomach and had a shuriken "kindly" implanted into his stomach.

"N-N-Naruto…are y-y-you okay?" Hinata asked.

"Sorry Hinata," Naruto said in disbelief. "I guess I'm just mad that some Genin would go so far just to win a silly match. See, the old lady is down there healing the wound. Good thing Shikamaru was down there. He caught the guy before he threw another shuriken, Shadow Possession is a great skill."

Hinata placed her head on Naruto's shoulder and drifted to sleep. She awoke and her head was in Naruto's lap.

"You fell asleep," Naruto said with a smile. "So I put your head down on my lap."

"Thank you," She blushed. "You're a really great person Naruto." She fidgeted with her fingers again and looked to the floor. "Let's go home now. I'm tired. We'll talk to Shikamaru later." Naruto nodded his head. He got up out of his seat and offered to help her out of her seat.

"Ah," Hinata whined. "My leg is numb."

"Stand still," Naruto implied. He picked Hinata up out of her seat and laid her on his back. "I'm sure you're still young enough to get a piggy-back ride." He joked. There was silence on the way back. Hinata fell asleep in Naruto's hair. Blonde hair could never feel any better, she decided.

Author's Note: Short chapter. Not every chapter will have a lemon. I know I said at the beginning every single one will have one. Still. I want at least a few days where they actually have some time where it isn't all about the adult things. They both are still very human. I don't want someone complaining that they're "doing the naughty" every chapter. So here you go. Next chapter will have **a lemon**.


	6. A New House, Masturbation Dream

Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, nor do I lay claims of ever owning it.**

This chapter contains: **a lemon**

Pairing (s): **Naruto x Hinata**

Plot: **Naruto is tired from moving his stuff in and Hinata is out. **

_**Last Chapter: **__We explored Konoha and learned of everyone except for Shino and Kiba. Maybe Naruto will have to delve in deeper to find out who knows about Shino and Kiba. Who knows of their involvement? In time this story will tell. Also, we found out that there is more then sex between Naruto and Hinata. _

Naruto was jumping on rooftops soaring through the air, he was moving all of his stuff into Hinata's house. Hiashi demanded that it would be extended from just a small apartment-like complex to a house. The house was still made out of traditional Japanese wood with a silver stairwell that ascended to a platform, which led inside of her house. Her original room was still inside of the house, but her room was upstairs along with three new rooms, a bathroom, and a closet. Her old bedroom was just a regular storage room now, and the old bathroom was for guests.

Now the house was rectangular, when you entered the house you still saw the objects that were there before. They extended the left side of the house so another stairway could go up. The stairs were made of mahogany and the carvings of ocean waves were engraved onto the interior-sides of the house. A sliding window approached you when you entered from the top of the stairs. Your only option was to turn left afterwards because if you went right, then you would run into a vase which held roses that sat on top of a counter.

The three bedrooms were still very barren. The bedroom that you approached first was the guest room. Any guests that were to stay at the Hyuuga household were to stay in that room. Next was Naruto's room, he was still trying to move some of his stuff inside of the house. He had to sell some of his items in order to fit everything in the room. In the upstairs room, however, there were oak planks that supported the flooring plan. When you enter the guest room Sakura leaf's that fell from a tree outside of the house are scattered across the perimeter of the room. A bed lay in front of the window so you could look at the stars as you drifted asleep.

Naruto's room, on the other hand, had a much different design. When you entered the room, the bed was in front of the window. On the left wall a single drawer was there. A picture of Hinata and him was in the middle, next to some roses. On the left hand side of the drawer, a picture of Team Seven was seen. Naruto was still a very boring ninja back then and he didn't want to admit that the picture he took was very horrible. He kept it to remind himself of his motivation to keep going. His motivation to become the Hokage. Also his motivation to track down Sasuke and to bring him home.

To the wall on the right, pictures, scrolls, and random ramen coupons lay on the floor and pinned on the wall. There was a scroll describing his academy accomplishments and his Genin accomplishments. There was a picture of Rock Lee, Neji, and himself. Then there were other pictures there also. Mostly there were pictures of Hinata. On a counter to the right of his bed there was an alarm clock and a picture of Hinata.

Hinata's room was the most special out of all the other rooms. She had her bed placed on the left wall. Near the window she put her drawer, and another drawer, but affixed to this drawer was a mirror. There was some makeup not much though. Mostly there were just lists to tell her what to do and where to go. Then there were pictures of Team Kurenai and other pictures of her friends. On the right wall, it looked like a shrine. Naruto's face lay pinned to the wall, nearly the whole wall. It only took her thirty minutes to realize that she was running out of space to pin his face against the wall. Her heart fell and yet, lifted when she saw those pictures.

Her sheets were purple. Tucked beneath the sheets were four purple and white pillows. Also, there were three extra blankets tucked underneath her bed, just in case it got to cold. Then finally, there was the bathroom. Nothing special, except the window this time is more secretive so people couldn't peek. If someone was able to peek on the second floor though, they must be really tall.

Naruto finally finished up and yelled Hinata's name out loud. He found out that she wasn't in the house at the moment. Making his way up the stairs, he came to realization that she was probably out doing errands or on a mission. Slowly sliding the door to his room, he jumped over the bar that connected both sides of his bed, and he landed. Pillows were scattered across his bed, he reached for one of them and nearly hugged it to death.

_I'm living with the girl of my dreams and Hiashi is fine with it? Looks like I won't have to do much convincing to marry her. What should I do now? There is nothing to do in this house. I can't go on a mission because it's almost nightfall and the radio is busted. I also promised that I would be home when she came back. Maybe I should just…no…I shouldn't do that. I'm just going to wait it out. _

After what seemed like an hour, he couldn't take it anymore. His bed sprung up and down as he jumped off of his bed. He slid the door open again and opened Hinata's door. Making sure that no one was in here, he jumped over her bed and landed perfectly near her drawer. Hands trembling, he opened the top drawer. Pink, white, and purple panties came across his eyes. His knee's felt weak. He picture Hinata prancing around in her panties. Just waiting for a good guy to come from the back and take her home. That guy would be Naruto. Naruto picked up a purple lace panty and shoved it in his pocket. Before he closed the drawer he noticed something. Something that looked like a male body part. He dug through the clothes and find out that Hinata had herself a dildo. Naruto felt a bulge start to form.

Unhooking his pants he shoved his hand down his boxers and slowly stroked his manhood. He took up his pants and ran into the bathroom. Purple lace panties in hand he wrapped it around his dick. He slowly started to pump his manhood, he remembered what he saw in that room and he pictured Hinata with it. Picturing her slowly moving it in and out of her womanhood, then massaging her clit, juices flowing over her sweet legs, he got himself harder then he though possible. He drifted into a masturbation dream about Hinata.

_Hinata slowly turned her head to see if anyone was looking. She ran behind a tree and unlatched her belt and threw down her pants. She rubbed her clit through her panty and she let out a soft moan. She ripped out a leaf from the tree and slid it down her panty. Moans were escaping her mouth, she moved her panty down to her knee's and had more room to move the leaf. Her free hand moved to her breast and slowly massaged it. Her mounds were just perfect for her age. Wet substance was running through her lower region, she threw away the leaf and stuck her fingers inside of her. Her nipples were hard, she started to tweak them a bit. She stopped massaging her breast and licked her fingers and rubbed her clit. Her eyes grew big as she felt fluids fall into her fingers, she reached her point, she took the fluids and licked them off of her hands. Licking each and every single drop off slowly, she fondled her breasts one more time then slid her clothes back on._

Naruto finally snapped out of the masturbation dream because of one reason only. He was reaching his point. Horny feelings were running through his body and he had one thing on his mind, ejaculation. Her panty was at the head of his shaft when he released his load. Moaning very loudly, he didn't realize someone had just entered downstairs.

_Naruto? Why is he moaning? Oh…I think I know why. I should go upstairs and see. No I shouldn't! I would be invading his privacy. Then again, I could see his manhood one more time. It's decided! I'm going to see it. Even though the Byakugan can only see the innards of humans I can still see the action they are performing._

Hinata tip-toed her way upstairs and uttered "Byakugan" through her lips. Surely she could see Naruto's semen firing into her panty. She gasped and wanted some of his manliness. Walking towards the door, she realized he was getting up. She deactivated the Byakugan and tried to maintain the wetness in-between her legs. Naruto opened the door and blushed.

"H-H-Hinata…how are you?" he stuttered.

"Just fine," she answered. "I saw what you were doing!" she accidentally said. Naruto blushed and turned his head. Naruto then quickly embraced her in a hug and let his lips meet her lips. Their tongues, like on demand, were fighting for entrance into each others mouth's. Hinata had a sweet vanilla flavor in her mouth, while strawberries in Naruto's. Hinata moaned through his mouth and she shoved her hand down his boxers and her other hand down her pants. She massaged her clit while pumping Naruto's shaft. Naruto reached for Hinata's door to her room and he slid it open. He stumbled inside and closed the door. His shirt was coming off and he helped Hinata off with her jacket and bra.

Tongues can do very exquisite dances, but this dance was the best. His tongue was flicking Hinata's nipple up and down. She fell on her bed in pleasure. He took his free hand and fondled her breast. Her hands were busy feeling Naruto's chest, until she realized she still had her some of her clothing on. She felt it wasn't right that Naruto had to be the only nude figure in the room. She undressed and Naruto took a good look at her before inserting his fingers inside of her. His fingers were caressed in her juices and he licked them.

"You taste delicious," he said excitedly. "Here you should taste." Hinata wanted to say that she had already tried some of her own juices, but she wanted to lick his fingers. He inserted his free hand inside of Hinata while she slowly licked away at his fingers.

"Naruto!" Hinata moaned. Her fluids came out and Hinata clutched to his hair. She lowered his face towards her vagina. "Clean me up." She sounded so demanding. Naruto grinned and nodded slowly. His face couldn't even be seen, Naruto's name filled the room. Juices were splattering everywhere and Naruto did a lick clear across her clit. He stumbled upon a nub that she always jumped when she felt. Starting to play with the nub, he realized it was a weak spot. Weakness is the worst thing about sex, he thought, and he started to flicker with it faster and faster.

Her moans increased while his did also. Finally he picked his face up. It looked like he just got back from a six-hundred mile run with Gai-sensei telling him to hurry the hell up around the track or he'll show him something very unpleasant. Wiping the juices from his face he stroked his dick, which was at its full attention. Hinata sat at the edge of the bed and took a hold of it.

"I'll show you a wonderful time," Hinata grinned. Hinata started to stroke it for starters. Her hands were like an angel playing the harp. Swift and soft were the motions of Hinata's hand and Naruto loved the moment. She put her head towards his manhood and gave it one long lick. She felt his dick twitch and she grinned at the excitement he was getting. Her tongue started to flicker against his head and then she took his shaft and started to bang it against her tongue. He loved whatever she was doing. She took the shaft into her mouth and started to flicker her tongue while moving her head back and forth. Naruto gave a few moans to the air. She released and threw him onto the bed. Like a kitten, she prowled on top of him and fell limp on top of his horny dick.

This was her second time her womanhood was being penetrated by Naruto's manliness. She started to hop up and down. Naruto caught her rear-end and smacked it once and she grinned at him. She started to increase the speed. Naruto let out a groan. He flipped Hinata over and took his dick out of her. He spun her around until she was on all-fours.

"Bad dog," Naruto joked. He slid his dick across her clit and he played with her breasts. Every once and a while he would lick her ass all the way to her hair and smell the pina colada flavor that caresses her tresses. Finally he slid his dick inside of her womanhood and he started slowly. Then she commanded that he increase his speed. He did so and she let out a scream of his name as her fluids fell again. Before he released he took his shaft out and turned her around and fired his load onto her breasts.

He fell on top of her while he released some more. They kissed good night. They waited for a second and held hands in bed.

"H-h-have you ever s-s-seen me…uh…" Hinata started. "masturbate?" she finished.

"No," Naruto said with hopes high. "Can I have a demonstration?"

"This is only one of the many that I usually do," she winked. She placed her entrance near the corner of the drawer. She moved everything aside and she laid herself down. She entered the corner and started to move herself in and out of the corner. She stopped quickly. "I'll s-s-show you m-m-more later, if you're g-g-good," she laughed.

"Aren't I always?" Naruto implied.

(This is the end of this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. I would've written more at the end, but it's time for me to go to sleep. Not a bed time. Just very tired at the moment. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.)


	7. Sexy Jutsu, Teasing Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor did I ever lay claims of ever owning it.**

Pairing (s):** Naruto x Neji?? (Yeah I did say no Yaoi if you know what I mean!)**

This chapter contains: **Lemon **

Plot: **In Konoha there is never a day a ninja can rest at peace, fortunately, Hinata and Naruto both had a day of peace. Neji is trying to find lady Hinata because her birthday is soon to come up and she has to get married to someone in order to become head of the Hyuuga clan. Neji can't find her, but he finds another person experiment. **

**I have decided to discontinue the whole "what happened last chapter" thing. You can go back and read it…if you like. I'll update the first document so that it'll contain the pages that lemons and yuri's are on. I will not discontinue the post at the top though. Other than that, enjoy this fanfic.**

Fingers were moving over dark red surfaces, her hands shivered as they ran over the mounds, the apples were ripe and were picked and she came just in time. Thanks to Chouji she now has the ability to come into the super-market before hours. Chouji pulls off ninja work and a part-time job. His father makes him do all those jobs at once. Just once glance at his face can assure you that he doesn't like to do this and that he just wants to go out and train like the rest of his fellow friends. Hinata felt bad, so she picked up the pace so she wouldn't have to keep looking at his depressed face for so long. It made her feel full of despair and lose of hope. Two plastic bags were barren in her hands, now they were full of red apples, each wanting to get out of that bag.

With just a few items in hand (ramen-in-a-cup, ramen-in-a-package, carrots, turkey, bacon, carrots, cereal, milk, and juice) she made her way towards the check-out line and the cashier started to make small talk.

"Hello Ma'am," said the hyper girl. "Didja hear about the Hokage?" The hyper girl started to tap on the screen in front of her and nodded all the while. She looked up from the screen and asked Hinata the question again. Hinata could only stutter a "no" out and the girl proceeded to tell her what happened to the Hokage. It was big news to Hinata and she would run home to Naruto to tell him the news of the Hokage. Hinata made a slow pace home, she didn't want to rush because she wanted to take in Naruto's advice and embrace life. _Take life as it is and don't rush wherever you are going_, she repeated in her mind. Brain knocking at her thoughts, she started to wonder what Naruto was doing at home.

Naruto was in his sexy-jutsu. He was wondering if it was possible if he could summon his original self and see what it was like to have sex with a guy. Naruto didn't want another guy in him, he would rather want himself, especially with the weird ninja's over in Konoha.

_What would it be like to take a shower as a girl? Well, girls usually see their parts everyday…so it must not be unusual for them. I have went outside recently, and I am filthy. Maybe I should take a bath. _

After deciding that he was going to take a bath in his female form, he ran straight for Hinata's room and took some of her clothes. Before he closed the drawer Naruto looked down into her drawer, too the very bottom, he saw the male-exclusive anatomy. Possessed hands picked up the toy and he shoved it underneath the lace bra and panty. Naruto looked down because his legs were starting to feel wet. He noticed that some of his female juices were starting to become too damp and started to fall to his legs. Fingers twitching, he resisted for the moment and ran into the bathroom where the shower lay.

**Naruto is a girl now, so when I say she, I am referring to Naruto, not Hinata, Ino, Anko etc. **

Warm water started to caress Naruto's body and she inserted a finger into her lower regions. Feeling a bit weird about the situation, she jumped out of the shower, but she kept it running. Inserting one finger was just enough for her, she started to moan at the thought of Hinata running her hands through Naruto's womanhood. She (now Naruto) added a second finger to the play and she increased the speed. Her free hand started to fondle her breast. Juices were slowly spreading across her hand, and she took it out of her vagina and spread it across her nipples. Naruto muttered the clone jutsu and two clones appeared with the same juices on their nipples. Naruto moved them in closer and started to lick the juices off and the clones were moaning, while rubbing their clit slowly. Both of Naruto's clones started to finger the original.

Naruto started to moan and she took both of her hands and started to fondle each of their breasts. The clones fingers were slowly inserting their fingers then moving their fingers inside of the other's vagina then repeating. The original Naruto took both of the clones and put them in the doggy position, then inserting the dildo into both of their asses. She placed her vagina in front of one of the clone's mouth and started to move her clit around her nose. The clone's tongue started to prance out into the original's clit and then grabbed her ass then pulled her vagina closer, making the original Naruto moan out in pleasure.

_Where is Hinata? I thought she would be home by now. I should look around for her._

Naruto noticed a small button on the dildo, she touched the button, it started to vibrate and the clones started to moan with more pleasure. The original chuckled and took the dildo out of the other two. She then inserted the dildo into her own vagina and moaned in her own pleasure. One of the clones sat on top of the dildo and planted a kiss on Naruto. The other clone started to fondle the breasts of the original and the other clone. All three of their tongues clashed at once, all three of them moaned with pleasure as their mouths found their flavors.

The door slid open and the clones disappeared, but the original was still moving the dildo in an upwards then downwards position. A man stood in the doorway.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in my cousins house?" the voice called out. Naruto looked up and saw Neji Hyuuga. Naruto tried to get up to escape Neji and put up a good enough argument to get out of the situation, but Neji slammed his fist on the door and Naruto jumped. "You shall suffer the consequences." Naruto looked down and saw a bulge forming in Neji's pants.

_WHAT THE HELL?! I have to get out of here! Neji is hesitating. Does he find this form seductive and hot? Maybe just a few teasing maneuvers and he'll be all mine. _

"I've been a very naughty girl," Naruto teased. She leaned over the bathtub and placed her clit on top of the edge, which formed a smooth surface. "I wanted something hard and long between my legs, and I was guessing this may do." Naruto started to swish her hips and bit so her clit wouldn't just be moving up and down all the time, but in a circular motion.

"I'm not enjoying this," Neji lied. "I will take you to the Hyuuga counsel and report you there." His bulge started to look like a tent. Fist clutched tight, he unwound his fists and then pushed down on his lower regions to make it less noticeable.

"Oh, I'm sorry, just let me wipe myself off," Naruto teased yet again. She wiped her clit and started to seductively like it off. Moistening glands were falling down her tongue and down her cheek. Inserting another finger in her vagina, she made sure she didn't moan, and yet again teased Neji by inserting her whole hand into her mouth and started to lick it off. "Okay, I'm ready to go. Oh wait a second," Naruto held up her index finger and took the dildo.

"I'm sorry, I forgot that this was here," she joked. "Now where did this go?" her joked fell through her lips. She inserted the dildo into her pussy and started to push it all the way in. "Oh, that's where it's supposed to go!" she chuckled and tightened her fist around the fake dick and started to pretend to pump it.

"Oh, that's right," she gave off a fake moan. "Pump your semen into me. I'll accept it willingly." Her fist tightened and increased the speed. Juices started to splatter everywhere and Neji's eyes were wide. He looked on as this girl was standing in front of him, willingly giving her body to him. Neji wanted to stay clean though, he wanted to remain a virgin until Tenten was ready for a male to penetrate her womanhood. Hurting his dick, he finally pulled down his pants to relieve the pressure. Not giving into the hot display in front of him he kept on his boxers.

"I-I-I can't a-a-allow this…" he stuttered. Hands slowly finding their way down to his manhood, he controlled his hands and shoved them inside his jacket pocket. He looked on to the girl as she pinched her nipple and how much he wanted to do it to her.

"Fine, you can take me to your council," she gave in. "Shouldn't you be the one that teaches this bad girl a lesson though?" she smacked her ass and put the dildo in her mouth and licked the juices off. The juices fell onto the floor and onto Neji's sandals. The dildo found its way into Neji's hand. "Let's go the council then."

Neji threw the dildo on the floor and turned her around. Pre-cum was bursting in his dick, he wanted to pull it out and just play around with her. He remembered his purpose though. If Hinata came into the house while he did this, he would he horrified at her reaction. So instead he planted Naruto onto the door and started to rub her clit. Juices were flowing down his hands and he kept inserting his fingers.

"Oh, god," Naruto moaned through her lips. "I'm sure your dick is feeling a bit lonely. Want me to keep it some company?" Neji was still fingering her and he pressed his body against hers. He was way too horny, and he didn't want her to relieve him of his "status". Yet again, juices were flowing faster, and he took out his fingers and inserted them into his mouth. Naruto didn't like this pause, so she started to caress her clit while messaging her left breast. "Come on," she seductively said.

Neji turned her head so she wouldn't see what he was going to do next. He put his hand inside of his boxers and stroked her juices all over his manhood. Face full of strain, he started to fondle her breast. Turning her around, he started noticed that her breasts were perfect and her pussy juice was delightful. Engulfing the left breast into his mouth, Naruto started to moan. Fondling her right breast while his tongue started to flicker her nipple, Naruto shoved one of her hands down Neji's boxers.

"You aren't allowed down there," Neji said suddenly. He pulled her hand out of his boxers and placed it towards her entrance. Shoving her fist all the way into her pussy, Naruto grabbed the back of Neji's shirt and started to scratch him.

"Oh, god yes, that's the spot," Naruto moaned. Naruto pulled Neji's head away from her breast and pushed him onto the toilet seat. "My clit is wet; I don't want it to mess up the carpets. Can you clean it up for me?" Naruto pulled Neji up and pushed him against the wall. Neji was sitting "crisscross-applesauce" style, and Naruto moved her clit towards his face. Neji was slowly swallowing the juices. Each time his tongue flickered a certain spot inside of Naruto, she would shout out in pleasure. Neji kept moving his tongue against that spot and he enjoyed the pleasurable moans he was getting out of her. He gave her clit one clean lick from top to bottom.

"Don't you feel bad that all that pre-cum isn't bustling out into clear semen across my face?" Naruto teased. Neji finally had enough. His dick was so horny, he pulled down his pants (while still in crisscross position) and pulled his dick through a opening in his boxers. "So big, I thought foot-long dicks were just a rumor." Naruto sank her way all the way down so her body lay on the floor while her mouth positioned at his manhood. She took a hold of his dick and it twitched. He enjoyed the excitement out of this situation; Naruto enjoyed the fact that Neji couldn't get enough of this dirty chat. She slowly started to pump his dick. Then, she moved his hard-rock dick up so she could see his ball-sac. She chuckled and took each of the balls inside of her mouth and slowly licked them.

"Damn, bitch," Neji cussed. "Enjoy them all, you've been a bad girl. I just might have to punish you severely." Naruto flashed her eyes towards the white eyes, and gave him an innocent look. Enjoying the look, he took a hold of her hair and pulled it back so there was no interference. Naruto took the ball sac out of her mouth and licked the top of his dick. It twitched in her hands and she chuckled.

"I thought I was being a bad girl?" She questioned.

"You are, your punishment to resolve this issue is to place my dick in between your breasts," Neji chuckled with excitement.

"What a naughty fantasy you have," she joked. She took the dick and put it in-between her breasts and started to do the same motions as she would with her hand. Neji started to grab onto the railing above him, which was the towel rack, and held on with all his might so he wouldn't interfere with his magnificent present from a lovely girl. Her breasts were bouncing up and down and Neji enjoyed watching her slim figure bounce along with it also. Hands found their way to her breasts and his fingers started to flicker with her nipple.

"Bad boy, you should let me do my job," she joked. "I want you to cum all over my face, and I will personally eat some of it myself."

"Increase the speed," Neji demanded. She started to bounce faster and Neji started to realize that he was nearly about to cum. His dick was about to rupture at the speed she was going at and he gripped onto the railing above him as firmly as possible.

"I'm going to--!" before Neji could finish his sentence a stream of white liquid came bursting out of his dick and the first load was huge. It nearly covered her entire face. Then the second load came and it fell back onto her breasts. She slowly licked her lips and caught some of the cum that was falling from her hair. Cum streaming down her face, she took a finger and slid it through the sticky white substance and let rubbed some into her pussy. She did it again, but this time, she started to rub it on her clit.

"Before your dick starts to lose its ability to pleasure me, I want to mount you," Naruto teased.

"I'm waiting," Neji approved.

Naruto jumped on top of the, nearly erected dick. She moved Neji's hands and placed them on her breasts so she could get the railing to herself. Slowly she started to move up and down. She only moved halfway until she felt tears roll down her cheeks. It hurt so much. She realized that the railing could support some of the dick. Blood started to stream down his dick because he just ripped apart her innocence. Cocked and loaded yet again, he placed his hands on her hips, since he was tired of fondling her breasts.

"Please hurry, before my cousin comes home," he said. Naruto remembered that Hinata was coming home any minute now. She didn't want to waste anytime so she started to pump faster.

"Oh my god!" She moaned. "Your dick is too damn big, it's making my tight little pussy feel bad!" Neji laughed to himself and pumped harder.

"Inside of me, cum inside of me!" She implied. "I want it all inside of me." She planted a kiss onto his lips and that's all she wanted to do. Not wanting to beg for entrance to his mouth, seeing as the time was low, so she took his dick and pumped faster then she thought possible. The bar was giving her some leverage.

"I'm going—" and yet again, Neji didn't finish his sentence and ejaculated his juices inside of her. Naruto fell off of Neji and Neji took his dick and slowly pumped it until all of his semen was on her face. Her face was covered from both of his ejaculations and she enjoyed it. Neji asked for his leave, and Naruto gave him it. Neji jumped out of the window and ran back to his house. Someone opened the door downstairs. Naruto picked herself up and took the dildo. When he opened the door, another person was standing in front of her.

**Authors Note: **


	8. Naughty Tsunade

Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, nor did I ever lay claims of owning it.**

Pairings: **Naruto x Hinata**

This chapter contains a: **Lemon**

Plot: The mysterious girl who walked in on Naruto was Hinata. What does she dare say when she finds this girl covered in semen, taking some of it and flicking it into her womanhood then slowly massaging her clit?

Hinata blushed red, a red that only she could see, and looked towards the girl. The girl didn't want to look towards the doorway since the feeling between her legs was about to ignite. Finally the girl looked up and saw some groceries on the ground, she didn't want to look any higher, but she decided she had to. When her eyes followed Hinata's perky legs up their eyes met.

"Hello," Naruto squeaked. Naruto turned a bright red, which Hinata could see, and he found the broken words and placed them together. "It was fun being a girl, I was trying something out, but it didn't work. Only partially, but I can keep trying."

"Makes s-s-sense," she stuttered, not finding the right footing for her words. "C-c-could I tell you a s-s-story about Lady Tsunade?" she questioned.

"Sure, go ahead Hinata," Naruto chuckled. "Do you want me to change back?"

"No, I'm okay with it," she laughed. She puckered up all her courage so she wouldn't have to stutter. "Lady Tsunade and your 'perverted sage' were found together in the Hokage's Headquarters."

_Uh-oh, what the hell did that old man do now? I wouldn't be surprised if he blasted her with the fire jutsu's, or accidentally called a frog into her room and landed on top of her. What an idiot. _

"How should I say this?" Hinata questioned herself. "Tsunade and Jiraiya were sent to the Medical Facilities because they both lost significant amounts of _fluids_." Hinata stressed the last word and felt a spark move up her spine. "I heard the story went something like this…" Hinata trailed off and started to explain the story.

**The story is being told by Hinata, but I will be describing the story from Jiraiya and Tsunade's point of view.**

"It's been a while Jiraiya," Tsunade stated. "What the hell took you so long with Naruto?" She yelled. Her voice trailed all the way across the room and she kicked the desk aside and jumped out of her chair. "You better have a good explanation Jiraiya."

"Well, training a kid to fight the Akatsuki is one thing, but training a Jinchuuriki? Give me a break," Jiraiya said in a cold, calm voice. "What are you so mad for? I got him back in time."

"We can quiet our voices now," she chuckled. "They should think we are arguing over Naruto right about now." 

"What a drag," Shikamaru groaned. "Looks like I'm not going in there today, let's go Chouji."

"You gave me quiet a scare," Jiraiya returned the chuckle with one of his own. "I don't think I should treat you nicely now. I wouldn't even consider it as a possibility." 

"One year is a long time without _gratification_, if you know what I mean?" Tsunade laughed. She walked towards Jiraiya to make the conversation more intimate.

"So, where should we start off?" Jiraiya said with happiness in his voice.

"Oh, I don't know," she laughed. Tsunade walked over to her desk and lifted it back up with one hand. "This desk is rock-hard, there's probably nothing else as hard." Tsunade noticed the increase in Jiraiya's man-area. She pushed him into her seat which was now near the doorway. "Sit and watch a lady do her thing."

"I have one year's worth of cum ready, so I want to hold everything in until I'm ready, cause you know I love to see your face in my juices," Jiraiya joked.

"Aren't you the joker?" Tsunade returned the joke with her own. One of her hands met his lower area which looked like it was pitching a tent. Her hands started to move around in circles then she took the point and licked it. Jiraiya reached for his belt so he could start off on his dick, but Tsunade stopped his hand mid-stream and moved it back up. Jiraiya looked depressed when she did that and groaned. Untying her under-shirt and it fell to the floor revealing a purple-lace bra. She took one hand and moved her breast over his manhood. Jiraiya couldn't take it, he was feeling the pressure build up.

"God Tsunade please!" he begged.

"No," she commanded. "You'll wait." She sat on top of him and rubbed her clit, even though she was fully covered, she could still feel her pussy juices flowing out, ready for his dick.

_He's horny, I'll just give it to him now. Wait, inside my desk! Let's see if we can have some more fun!_

"Wait a second boy," Tsunade taunted. Tsunade walked towards her desk and let her body fall limp on top of it. She unhooked her bra and threw her bra towards Jiraiya which fell straight onto his nose. Fondling her breasts, she took her other hand and pulled her pants down. Free hand ready, she pushed her purple-lace panty down and slowly started to massage her clit.

"Tsunade, I want you now," Jiraiya cried. "Please!"

"No," she commanded yet again. She opened her drawer and pulled out four dildo's, handcuff's, and a weird jutsu scroll. "If you hook me to the wall, you can take my pleasure anywhere."

Jiraiya jumped out of his chair and made quick work of the handcuffs and hooked her to the wall. Pant's fallen to the ground; he took his dick and started to pump it.

"I'll make you pay," he chuckled.

"I can't wait."

_Wait a second. What the hell?!? Is she crazy? No way. She wouldn't have one of those._

Jiraiya copied the jutsu on the scroll and it fell onto the desk. A strap-on fell onto the scroll and Tsunade bit her tongue.

"Unlimited pleasure for you," he said.

"I was hoping you didn't know what that jutsu meant, but you are the perverted sage."

Jiraiya let go of his manhood and it shrunk back down, he tried his best to hook it on without hurting his manhood. He took a dildo and shoved it into her back entrance. Then he took another and tried to shove it in there also.

"God Jiraiya, it feels good, put it into me!" Tsunade moaned.

Jiraiya placed the strap-on inside of Tsunade and Tsunade knew that she could keep getting this until he was tired. Jiraiya kept pounding the strap-on into her, he fondled her breasts with his free hand and with the other he shoved the dildo's in farther. Pleasure mounted into both of Tsunade's holes and she started to enjoy it. Jiraiya took the strap-on out of her and took it off. He placed his hand near her clit and started to massage it.

"Jiraiya," she moaned. "I'm about to –" and her juices started to flow out of her vagina. Her tongue met her clit and slowly started to caress it. Both of his hands found their way toward her opening and he stretched it outwards. Tongue flickering in and out of her insides she started to struggle to get out of the chains. Chuckling, Jiraiya spat out some of her juices into his hand and pumped his manhood with it.

_I'm about to! Wait no, remember, I need to hold it in so more of it comes out. I know a good way to keep it all in._

Jiraiya took her off the wall and placed her onto the desk. Exhausted already, he placed his dick inside of her mouth and then slowly sank his body back down onto her. Juices falling out of her womanhood were slowly pouring onto the desk and Jiraiya was there to clean it up. They both stayed in the "69" position for two hours. Both knowing when the other was about to release, but they wouldn't let each other release until they had their own. Tsunade didn't like all the weight Jiraiya was putting on her so they finally switched positions after two hours, but regardless, they were still waiting for release.

Both increasing speed at the same time, mentally telling each other they would give each other pleasure at the same exact time, they finally released their load. Tsunade collapsed on top of Jiraiya and Jiraiya took Tsunade and flipped her onto the desk.

"We aren't done yet," he chuckled. He took his dick in hand before it could leave its erected state and he shoved it inside of her. Holding her beneath her knee's he slowly started to pump in and out of her. Letting go of her legs, he caressed her breasts and licked her erected nipples and then slowly tweaked them. His lips met hers and their tongues were dancing amongst each other, waiting for the other to admit dominance.

Jiraiya started to pump faster. His hands started to fondle faster, enjoying the moment as it is, and he started to move slower, realizing he wanted to fondle her breasts a bit more. Juggling her breasts left to right, he took the dildo's out of her back side and put them on vibrate on her breasts. Jiraiya's name filled the room with pleasure as the dildo's vibrated on her breasts. Finally, he could feel another load coming, he closed his eyes and he decreased his speed as his load filled her vagina.

Jiraiya pulled out of her and pumped the remaining cum onto her breasts and face, which was so much.

"They found both of them on the desk," Hinata said. "They dressed them both and sent them to the Medical Clinic."


	9. Teasing with Hinata

**Pairings: Naruto x Hinata**

**This chapter contains a: Yuri and a Lemon**

"Jeez," Naruto started. "Those two are always going to be the biggest idiots ever."

"Why would you say that?" Hinata questioned.

"It's not a very 'cool' thing to do, ya know, losing all your energy after one climax."

"You are right, but it isn't their fault."

"Why not? They still maintain their physical-being at such an old age!"

"It's very tiring though, even for ninja's, we may be well maintained, but not as far as having sex for more than six hours."

"It does get tiring pumping my meat in and out of you Hinata."

"Isn't that the nicest thing to say," she exaggerated.

"I'm not necessarily the nicest person ever," Naruto laughed.

"What were you doing in the bathroom Naruto?"

"I told you, experimenting."

"Experimenting, with what?"

"I just wanted to see how it felt like."

"You're confusing me Naruto." Naruto took out the shampoo and opened it.

"Here, I'll draw it out for you." Naruto turned her back (quick reminder, Naruto is still a girl) towards Hinata and sprayed the liquid onto the floor. She started to reveal images only known to her, meanwhile, Hinata was tapping the floor out of boredom. After a few minutes, Naruto jumped up, and some of Neji's cum splattered the floor.

"This is it!" Naruto laughed. Hinata looked at the figure, and then giggled.

"You were trying to masturbate as a male and a female?"

"Kinda, I mean, all I did was try and call my shadow clones in girl form…then I was going to try and revert back to guy form so they can jerk me off."

"Why didn't you just wait till I got home?"

"So you're saying you were going to give me some?"

"Maybe, I might just pounce that little white-girl butt."

"You've never been great as using the word ass, have you?"

With the last remark she swiped some semen off of Naruto and licked it off of her finger.

"I've been great at making you wait though."

"You sure have," Naruto stated. Naruto waited for the tension to build between his legs, but then he realized, he was a girl. Instead of the pressure mounting and throbbing, he felt it tighten and loosen at the same time. Fluids dripped out instead of held in. The carpet beneath Naruto was drenched in a watery substance. She dabbed her hands in the fluids and licked them, seductively. "You can be horny also."

"Horny? Far from it," Hinata laughed without stuttering over any words. Naruto jumped into the shower and tilted the knob to the "cold" side. After the water quickly drenched Naruto she jumped out. Without reaching for a towel she placed her index finger on her lower lip, while pouting, and said:

"Not yet?"

"N-n-not at a-a-all," she stuttered. Naruto put the seat to the toilet down and sat on top of it.

"Are you sure?" Naruto questioned. "Well, I guess masturbating was never out of the picture, even if you came in through the door."

"W-w-what?" she retorted.

"Well since you won't be pleasuring me at the moment, I'll do it myself," Naruto stated. She took her hand and licked it from top to bottom, she placed it carefully over her clit and moved her hand up and down, side-to-side. She took her free hand and flickered her nipple. All the while, Hinata was standing there, emotionless.

"You're not tempting me."

"Oh really?" Naruto laughed in her head. Before long, she added in a couple of moans, followed with a few of her lines.

"Lick me there Hinata!" She played.

"Oh, yes, my clit!" Her motions became slower. She uttered a few tasteless words and a clone appeared in front of her. The clone dropped to its feet and licked the original's clit, whilst it played with itself. Naruto began to moan deeper. Hinata couldn't take anymore. She zipped her jacket down, threw it off, dropped her pants and stood clad in white lingerie.

"Oh, Hinata, I think this is only a two-player game," Naruto kidded.

"I don't care," Hinata defied. Naruto laughed and stood up off the toilet. She grabbed Hinata and put her on the seat.

"I hope you like being teased," Naruto laughed. He took a rope from the cabinet and bound her hands behind her back.

"I'm ready for you," Hinata stated as she moved her eyes towards her pussy. Her fluids were making the underwear attach to her skin.

"Too bad." Naruto smiled. The clone took a bucket of water and splashed it over herself. Naruto walked over to the clone and kissed it. As their lips parted their tongues lashed out and danced around each other. Naruto moved back to her lips and pecked them ever so lightly. With each parting their tongues made an elegant dance. Hinata's eyes were becoming very wide.

Naruto feigned a chuckle and walked over to Hinata. As her lips were about to touch Hinata's she backed away and smiled. Hinata frowned at the display of teasing. Naruto and his clone changed back into boys. Both took their right hand and pumped their manhood. Hinata's eyes were turning wider and wider. Finally, at their breaking point, the clone and the original stood near Hinata and let everything go.

"Ahhh…" Naruto moaned.

"More Naruto!" Hinata yelled.

"Your face is covered…in semen…" Naruto laughed.

"I know, it tastes so good," she flicked her tongue out and added the taste to her mouth.

Naruto uttered the words to change back into a girl and responded with: 

"Time for more teasing!"

"What? I thought you were done!"

"Nope!"

"B-b-but…" Hinata started, but was quickly cut off when Naruto licked her clit through her panty. "G-g-god…"

"Doesn't it feel so good, you want me to take them off?" Naruto chuckled.

"Y-y-yes…"

"No," Naruto disagreed. She placed a hand on Hinata's clit and rubbed it through the wet panty. "I don't think you deserve it." Naruto placed her tongue under Hinata's clit and took in the juices that were falling out of Hinata. When her mouth was full she stood up and kissed Hinata. As they added a bit of tongue to their kiss, fluids were dropping into Hinata's mouth and making her saliva a heavier substance.

She licked her lips and Naruto decided she had enough with teasing. She ripped off her bra and panty and made quick work of Hinata. She fondled her breast while suckling on her pussy. She continued with this process a few times, mixing her motions occasionally by moving one hand to another breast. Occasionally she would also pick her head up and lick Hinata's nipple.

"I found this in your drawer," Hinata gasped at the sight of the dildo.

"You weren't supposed to find that!" She said, spraying some of her juices out of her mouth.

"Oh, but I did!" He pushed the dildo inside of her and then sat on the other end. Both of them moaned in ecstasy. After a few jerking motions and a few grinding motions, Naruto picked herself off of the dildo. She took it and jabbed it in and out of Hinata, her face full of excitement, meanwhile, Hinata's was full of pleasure. Naruto found her free hand and rubbed her clit. She took the dildo out and licked her clit and her insides.

"Naruto! I'm going to…"

"Grr…me to…"

Both of them climaxed at the same time. Hinata added in a few squirts at the end. Both of them heaved and moaned. Naruto changed back to a guy and cut the rope off of Hinata. They kissed and went back to the bedroom.

"Tomorrow is our monthly check-up at the doctors Naruto," Hinata stated.

"Let's see what tomorrow brings, until then, let's go to sleep," Naruto finished.


End file.
